This invention relates to the field of electrical junction box covers, and particularly to those which provide a rain tight covering for electrical outlets or other devices mounted in a junction box exposed to the weather.
An example of a previous device in this field is the cover and junction box assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,425, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That patent discloses a hooded, spring loaded cover pivotally mounted with respect to a junction box for movement between an open and closed position. The cover in such existing device will operate in only one mode, namely the stay-open mode. In other words, when the cover is moved to the fully open position it will stay open because the anchor points of the spring move over center when the cover is fully open. Other known covers for junction boxes operate in the self-closing mode, but only in that mode. Electrical contractors and suppliers must accordingly stock two different types of covers in order to satisfy both requirements, and heretofore an outlet could not be changed from a stay-open to a self-closing use without removing one type of cover and re-installing the different type.
The cover assembly in accordance with the present invention includes shiftable biasing means to enable use of the same cover in the stay-open mode and also in the self-closing mode. In addition, the slotted guideways for the pivot means are concealed and protected from the weather in the present invention, thus improving its rain tight characteristics. In existing previously known devices the corresponding slots are exposed, making it possible for some rain, sleet or snow to enter the slots.